1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host device and a method of processing digital video recorder status information.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
As a data broadcast has appeared, a broadcast system which transmits and receives a broadcast has been changed to an interactive broadcast system. The interactive broadcast system includes the concept that a viewer or a broadcast receiving apparatus can transmit information associated with a broadcast, which will be received, to a broadcast transmitter.
FIG. 1 is a conceptual diagram showing a cable broadcast system including a broadcast host and a cable card as an example of the interactive broadcast system. A cable headend 10 or a plant 10 may receive a broadcast signal from a television broadcast station 20 via various communication networks. The cable headend 10 indicates a broadcast transmitting terminal including a broadcast system connected via a cable. The cable headend 10 may transmit a cable broadcast received via networks including nodes to host devices 31, 32, 33 and 34 of cable broadcast receiving apparatuses. The host devices 31, 32, 33 and 34 or cable cards included in the cable broadcast receiving apparatuses may receive and transmit signals from the cable headend 10 via cable networks.
The host devices 31, 32, 33 and 34 may be connected to other peripherals (e.g., a digital television receiver, a DVD player, a digital camcorder, a set top box and so on) via various interfaces.
As broadcasting contents become digitalized, the protection of the broadcasting contents may become more important. In order to protect the digital broadcast contents, the broadcast receiving apparatus can conditionally access broadcast contents such that an authorized user can view the broadcast contents. For example, the cable broadcast receiving apparatus uses an open cable scheme for separating a Point Of Deployment (POD) module including a Conditional Access (CA) system from a main body. For example, the POD module can be detachably connected to a slot of the main body of the broadcast receiving apparatus using a PCMCIA card. The POD module is called a cable card and the main body in which the cable card is inserted is called a host device. For example, a digital built-in television or a digital ready television corresponds to the host device. Hereinafter, the host device and the cable card are collectively called a cable broadcast receiving apparatus.